undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Stir
"WARNING: this page contains some dark things. Read at your own risk!" -AUstation "Hello! NOW DIE!!!!!!" - Stir to King Multiverse Profile After the traumatic experience the human boy experienced at the death of his parents, he became something none would ever expect to see. He became the thing that traumatized him in the first place, which is something he never wanted. He is currently nowhere to be found. Backstory He was AUstation's other side of the story. AUstation decided he wanted to also experience the other side of the story (aka the destroyers), he created a human like being, and gave it to a loving family. One day when the child was twelve a group of destroyers teamed up and went on a killing spree, that eventually killed his parents. He was so overwhelmed with hate that it literally became sentient, and took control of the child. He wanders from Au to Au training with fell, horror, nightmare, and many more. Until he stumbles into Centuries realm and without notice obsorbed all the Lv in his realm, and transformed into something new, and horrifying. The hate took over the boys body and suppressed the boy, but the boy is still in there. Personality Hate form: He is a asumer, negative, moody, quick to anger, and very strict on justice and hates unjust situations, he has a big case of selective hearing, extremly tactical, and smart. original form: he is kind, helpful, a dreamer, also an adventurous spirit. Appearence Hate form: wears a blue sweate, with yellow stripes, and brown shorts original form: the same, except he has a kind human face with kind brown eyes. Abilities, and Weakness Hate form: * His berserker blade is his main weapon for slashing across the chests of his enemies. * Destruction (can only destroy aus, and the inhabitants not time, reality, ect) * hate manipulation * discord manipulation * 4th wall awareness * temporal reload * obsorpsion (can obsorb LV, hate, and destroyers themselves) * puppetry (can manipulate the peoples body's that he killed) * life and death transcendence * erasure immunity * weapon manipulatio/weapon creation weakness: can be sealed away, can still be stabilized, can turn back to his original form. Second form: his second form is where he gets engulfed in black flames of pure hate, his eyes glow purple (perseverance), and red (determination) along with his teeth becoming spiked, and his mouth and eyes bleed magmafied liquid hate. In this form his speed increases, his strenth increases, along with his durability. ______________________________________________________________________ * he wants to take King Multiverse's throne * has teamed up with cross, error, and horror. * he plays both sides of the deal (aka good and evil.) * every Genocide route he does in each Au he ends up killing Chara in the ending, after Flowey automaticlly kills Asgore. * he is very brotherly towards horror. * he is neither good nor evil * he has helped both the creators and destroyers * some consider him and Century "Related" but this is only true because of their creator. * some have tried to kill him but to no avail Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral